Doctor Danger (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
DOCTOR DANGER Jules Bergen secret Doctor Danger and the Invisible Gunman terrorized River Bend. Even Kid Colt was outdrawn by the Gunman, as he could not see his hands drawing for his pistol. Colt was shot in the shoulder, but managed to escape. Colt soon found a newspaper article about a ventriloquist who had recently been released from prison who perfectly fit the description of Doctor Danger. Colt was then successful at exposing Danger as a fraud and sent him to prison. After freeing himself from prison, Doctor Danger accepted Iron Mask's offer to join his Circus of Crime. Doctor Danger is skilled at ventriquolism and the use of magnets, and is highly agile and dexterous. He made is appear as if he had a partner, the Invisable Gunman, who was made of only a hat (with a piece of metal in it) and a gun. He controlled the hat and gun with his magnet, threw his voice to make it seem as if the Gunman were speaking, and then shot threw his own cloak with a concealed gun. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Dangerous Deceptions, Highly Agile, Magnetic Trickery Power Sets CRIMINAL VENTRILOQUIST Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Ventriloquism D8 SFX: Dodge. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: Invisible Gunman. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to step up or double a deception-based stunt or resource. Doctor Danger may opt to use his Buddy instead of his Solo Affiliation, as long as there is a deception-based resource. SFX: Red Herring. While deception-based complications or mental stress are active on any player hero, step up or double a combat- or psych-based asset in an action. SFX: Well-Versed. Add more than one Specialty to your pool. Step back each additional Specialty die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Discovered. If one of your deception-based assets or resources is removed, take mental stress equal to that asset or resource. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Criminal Ventriloquist power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. MAGNETIC ARMATURE Magnetic Control D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Horseshoe Magnet. Spend a D8 from the doom pool to trigger the Gear Limit of an opponent and disarm him or her of a metal-based weapon at any time. SFX: Powerful Magnets. When creating magnetism-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Derringer. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Magnetic Armature power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Circus of Crime